One Man's Terrorist, Another Man's Rebel
by Faln
Summary: Post NJO. history repeats itself, as the Skywalkers and the Solos are thrust into another conflict.
1. Default Chapter

"Ben, don't go too far," Mara called to a four year old already 20 feet ahead of her. "Stay in sight.'

"There's no danger here, Mara" Luke assured his wife. "Ben is fine."

"His last name is Skywalker." Mara bent to take off her shoes. She loved the feeling of sand beneath her feet. She had chosen the remote beach on Ossus as a vacation spot just for that sensation. "Ben is always in danger, even on this island."

It reminded her of the synthetic island Lando once owned on Coruscant. The one Luke and Mara had been vacationing on when Mara had relapsed during pregnancy. It was a stressful time for the galaxy. Politicians were becoming more and more corrupt. The Skywalkers, though retired were arguably under more stress than any other family in the galaxy. With the emergence of a terrorist group petitioning the organized government that had been the New Republic, their family had split apart. An ailing Han Solo had gone into hiding after an assassination attempt with his wife, while their children Jacen and Jaina had taken opposing sides in this new dispute.

Jacen had shocked everyone with his decision to openly condemn the corruption of politicians. Under the rule of the republic, there was peace, there were power hungry people in position, but there was peace, which Jacen held above all else. He had yet to openly support the new rebellion, which compared itself to the one that toppled the empire, naturally. Jaina kept faith in the Republic, and her status as Colonel.

Luke knew the time was rapidly approaching when there would be a stand off. Hostile situations were unavoidable. He knew that his family was a target or both sides, and whichever side he chose, he would face retributions from the other. From a sort of implied exile, to assassination attempts. He understood why Yoda had gone into hiding. Luke wondered if Obi-Wan's hut was still uninhabited.

"A war is coming, Luke." Mara said, as if she was reading his thoughts. "We can't hide from it forever."

Luke nodded and watched Ben run along the beach.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: just my homage to the man in flannel, who unfortunately owns everything.

Please review.....pleasssse....

Wedge Antilles expected to retire after the threat of the Yuuzhan Vong had diminished.. he was getting old. You could see everything he had been through in every wrinkle in his face, in his walk, which featured a slight limp favoring his right side. More so than anything, his eyes showed the sorrow he had experienced, the physical and emotional pain he had endured. He watched the senate argue(that's all the senate seemed to do now) over the newest threat. The terrorists that had targeted several buildings vital to the recovering government, but thus far, hadn't made any attempts at assassinations. Everyone in the senate feared they would be the first target. Wedge watched with little interest, far above the senate floor.

"These terrorists are obviously in contact with the smuggler's alliance," boomed the senator from Kuat. "We have to contact the alliance before these terrorists negotiate a treaty."

"We have no proof of anything." Said Cal Omas, calm as ever. "We have never had any hostile relations with the smugglers alliance, and have no reason to believe that they would seek out a treaty with our enemy."

"We had never had any hostile relations with these revolutionists either." The senator from Mon Calamari joined the fray. "that didn't effect their decision to attack us."

Wedge had heard enough. He steped away from the view port. The republic was falling apart from the inside out. Attacks created more unrest., and prompted more people to join the revolutionaries. Wedge was far to old to fight another empire. Cal Omas seemed lucid enough to hold together a failing government, but Wedged feared corruption, not only in Cal Omas, but in rising young military generals. How long would it take for them to realize how much power they actually had? How respectable would they have to be to ignore that power?


	3. The Millennium Falcon smelled

The Millennium Falcon smelled. Old as it was, one could expect the smell of musk and the occasional fried circuit, but this smell was neither. The Millennium Falcon smelled…sterile. Leia claimed not to notice, but Han knew the Falcon better than anyone. Under his wife's care, his precious ship had become….clean.

That was not the only change. There were differences not so subtle. The considerable pile of medications on Han's bedside table was strange to the dynamic man who used to keep empty ale bottles one his bed stand. That was long ago…before Leia….barely. He imagined he had such things on his bed stand the moment when an old man and a young farmer stepped aboard his ship. Ah, the good old days.

"Han, are you awake?" Leia asked from above him.

"My eyes are closed, my breathing is slow…only you, Leia, would be able to see through my brilliant rouse to tell that I was indeed awake." Han rolled over on his back and opened his eyes "What is it, sweetheart?"

"We're getting close to the Eclipse" Leia said, smiling at his sarcasm, no matter how old, he was still Han. "Would you like to help me bring the Falcon in?"

"Help?" Han laughed, he had never 'helped' anyone bring the Falcon anywhere. Other people helped him. "I would love to help."

Han Solo got up and moved slowly as to keep pressure off his back. When he realized what set his pace, he sped up. As he entered the cockpit, he took the co-pilots seat. "Have you spoken to Luke recently?" He asked his wife.

"No, why?" Leia asked.

"I imagine Luke will want to speak with us about Jacen." Han said. "I imagine he'll want to know how we stand."

"Jacen is endangering the jedi. If the republic feels threatened, there's no telling what they'll do to the order." Leia mused. "As far as Luke wondering where we stand…Where do we stand?"

"With the republic, where else?"

"You're right" Leia said quietly "With the republic indeed."

"Luke, come to bed" Mara Jade Skywalker requested into her pillow. "You're keeping me up."

"I'm not making any noise, how on earth could I be keeping you up"

"Physically, yes, your quiet." Mara sighed. "But that doesn't mean I'm not troubled by what you're thinking."

"I'll be right to bed, I think I'll send a message to Leia first" Luke got up from where he had been sitting on the bed he shared with his wife aboard her ship and walked over to the holo recorder.

"That's a good idea" Mara said, sitting up in bed. "I'd like to know if they made it to the Eclipse yet."

"I don't understand why they chose the Eclipse for some time alone" Luke mused "It's been almost completely abandoned.

"If they want to be alone, there's no place better."

"Even so, perhaps they would like some company."

"What are you thinking?"

Luke flipped on the holo recorder.


End file.
